Episode 8 - The Biker Gang Strikes! Transcript
(The episode begin at a place called Washington B.C. as three biker who are the biker gang came to this place. One was Rojo A.K.A. Zoey. One was Amarillo. And one was Azul) Rojo: (Laughs evily) At last. We're back for vengence on a kid named Ben Tennyson! Amarillo: Nobody would figure out we'd justed moved here! Azul: Yeah. That's our boss. You go Rojo. Rojo: Right. Spread out and find them Tennysons. (Amarillo and Azul do so) We'll get to the bottom of how he defeated us before or not! (We cut to the theme music of Mutant Animals) (Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (We cut to the place called Washington B.C. pet shop as the Seven Mutant Animals eats a lot of pizza) Mutant Cockatiel: It's been a while since we eat some good pizza. Mutant Seagull: Yeah. We've got lots of pizza to eat in the fridge. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Eats pizza with celery) Mmmm. I'm starving. No pizza in me. Must eat. (Continues eating pizza with celery) Mutant Hamster: Tell me again. Why is somebody ordering us some pizza? Mutant Mammoth: Because humans ordered us to feed us some pizza while we're not here. Mutant Hornet: Ohhh. We getcha alright. (Suddenly we hear something going on outside as the seven mutant animals saw three biker gang wrecking the city of Washington B.C. Rojo, Amarillo and Azul) Mutant Frog: What's going on out there? Mutant Cockatiel: Someone's is attacking our city! Mutant Hamster: Impossible! Who are they and what are they doing here? Mutant Mammoth: They're the biker gang. The bad women who caused all destruction. Mutant Hornet: We better do something about this! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: What about pizza? Mutant Seagull: We've got no time for us to keep up our straight for eating pizza. Mutant Frog: The Seagull's right. We've gotta stop the bad women of bikers. Mutants Go! (The seven Mutant Animals moved out outside to stop the biker gang as we cut to Doris and Dr. Kelly to talk to the mayor about the bad news) Doris: Mayor! It's the Biker Gang! They're here to steal everything in our town! Dr. Kelly: Washington B.C. is in grave danger according to the Biker Gang. Mayor: The Biker Gang? Don't worry about it. We've got back up police force to stop those guys. But one question though. Who are their names exactly? Doris: There's Rojo, Amarillo and Azul. Mayor: So that's it. That's the name of the Biker Gang? Dr. Kelly: We don't know what they're planning but everybody's watching who will win. Doris: The Mutant Animals are here to take care of this mess once and for all. Mayor: It looks like your heroes aren't so bad after all, Doris. Dr. Kelly: Let us watch and see what happens. (He and Doris run off out of the Washington B.C. hallway and watched the Seven Mutant Animals take on the Biker Gang; Rojo, Amarillo and Azul) Rojo: Attack!! (She, Amarillo and Azul charged in to attack) Mutant Frog: GO!! (The Seven Mutant Animals charged in to attack too. Rojo, Amarillo and Azul began shooting guns as the seven Mutant Animals dodged their incoming attacks by attacking them head on) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: BOO-YAH! (But Rojo, Amarillo and Azul got up as they shooted Seven Mutant Animals with their guns from a head start. Then Dr. Kelly and Doris came by and saw the Seven Mutant Animals and Rojo, Amarillo and Azul fighting in battle) Doris: The battle's already begun! Dr. Kelly: We can't watch! (Then Rojo, Amarillo and Azul jumped in toward Doris and Dr. Kelly as they gasps) Rojo: You and your annoying citizens of Washington B.C. ain't going nowhere as we took care of these hideous mutant creatures. You're coming with us as our captured humans! Take them! Amarillo and Azul: (Captured Doris and Dr. Kelly by trapping them inside the net as they struggle to get out of here) Got em! (Doris and Dr. Kelly got surprised as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Doris and Dr. Kelly who are captured by Rojo, Amarillo and Azul as they took em to their hideout and the seven Mutant Animals got up and recover from being shot by a gun) Mutant Frog: They took Doris and Dr. Kelly. They must've took them to their secret hideout. Mutant Hamster: I did not see that coming. Mutant Cockatiel: At least we didn't see em coming. Mutant Mammoth: Better get back to the Pet Shop. We'll figure out how to rescue them. Mutant Seagull: Yes, We must figure out the plan to stop the biker gang of girls. (We cut to Dr. Animo's Pet Shop where the seven Mutant Animals are figuring out how the way to rescue Doris and Dr. Kelly) Mutant Frog: We'll need to figure out a plan to save Doris and Dr. Kelly and stop Rojo and her biker gang of girls. Any ideas? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: I'd say we'll use the full throdille asalt. Mutant Cockatiel: Save the two humans. Mutant Seagull: Sneak attack. Mutant Hamster: I'll run for speed on those biker gang of girls. Mutant Mammoth: How's about I'd stomped those bikes so that they cannot get away. Mutant Hornet: Or... Perhaps I could use the agility by running around against em. By putting Rojo, Amarillo and Azul in place. Mutant Frog: Hmmm. Very well. You know what to do. Mutant Hamster: So... What's your plan anyway, Frog? Mutant Frog: If we are heroes like the Tennyson family, Hamster, then maybe we should be the ones saving the humans. Let's go save Doris and Dr. Kelly. We have no time to waste. Mutants, Go! (So the seven Mutant Animals went outside to go on the mission to go save Doris and Dr. Kelly from Rojo, Amarillo and Azul a.k.a. the Biker Gang by finding their hide out. They track down their hideout by following the footprints) Mutant Cockatiel: They lived in their hideout leaving a trail of footprints. Any ideas of how we can corner them without surprising them? Mutant Seagull: We'll surround them by standing around in a circle. Mutant Mammoth: That's the idea we like to hear. We'll surround the Biker Gang around in a circle. Mutant Hamster: (Sniffs the sent with his nose) I'm getting their sent. And they're living... That way toward the pear! Mutant Frog: Alright! Move out, Mutants! (They heading toward the pear inside the building which is the Biker Gang's hideout as we cut to the inside of it as Rojo, Armarillo and Azul are helding Doris and Dr. Kelly prisoner by the ropes) Doris: You won't get away with this, Biker Gang! The seven Mutant Animals will stop you and your evil plans! Rojo, Amarillo and Azul: (Laughs evily) Rojo: Don't be foolish human! With the Mutant Animals out of the way, We will have the exact revenge on the Tennysons! Amarillo: And there's nothing you could do about it! Azul: Yeah we will rule the whole world! (Just then, the seven Mutant Animals finally arrived at their hideout by busting in through the walls) Mutant Frog: Wanna bet? Rojo: What? How did the Mutant Animals survived our attack!?! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: The gun made out of bullets have no effect of shooting against us! Mutant Hornet: Yeah what he said. Armarllio: Enough talk! This time we'll finish you for sure! Azul: Let's get them! (The Biker Gang and the seven Mutant Animals are about to have a real battle villain against villain) Mutant Frog: Bring it! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all seven Mutant Animals who are about to charge toward Rojo, Armarllio and Azul also known as the Biker Gang) Mutants Go! (While Mutant Hornet runs up toward Doris and Dr. Kelly by saving them with agility, the six Mutant Animals charged toward the Biker Gang as the Biker Gang charges toward the six Mutant Animals) Mutant Hornet: (Cuts the rope by untying Doris and Dr. Kelly and set them free) You're free now! Doris: Thanks for the save, Hornet. Dr. Kelly: Not much more like the Tennysons I know who saved my life twice. Doris: Come on! Let's finish this! Mutant Hornet: Yeah! (Now he runs up toward the Biker Gang as they battle them to the finish along with the other six Mutant Animals) Mutant Frog: (Stretches his long tongue out by grabbing Rojo and makes her swing in the air) Rojo: Whoa-ohh-ohh!!! Mutant Hamster: (Crushes Azul's hair with his teeth) Azul: Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Mutant Cockatiel: (Files up and grabs Armarillio with her bird feet taking her flight) Armarillio: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Doris: That's the sprint Mutants! Dr. Kelly: Let em have it! (Mutant Frog throws Rojo toward the wall, Mutant Hamster scratches Azul making her fly toward the wall next to Rojo and Mutant Cockatiel drops Armarillio with her bird feet next to Rojo and Azul and sat on them with her big Cockatiel body. Then Mutants Mammoth, Hamster, Seagull, Tyrannosaurus, Hornet and Frog sat on Rojo, Armarillio and Azul with their big bodies right next to Mutant Cockatiel) Seven Mutant Animals; Mutant Frog, Mutant Hamster, Mutant Cockatiel, Mutant Mammoth, Mutant Seagull, Mutant Hornet and Mutant Tyrannosaurus did gain a lot of weight and pounds by eating lots of pizza for their strenght as they are sitting on Rojo, Azul and Armarillio for a few minutes Rojo, Azul and Armarillio: (Struggles and tried to get free) Doris: We are taking you girls straight to jail. Dr. Kelly: I'll call the police to let them know your here. Rojo: Giiiii!! This isn't over Doris! We will get outta here! And we will get even! If it's the last thing we do!! Mutant Frog: Don't count on it, Biker Gang. (We cut back to Dr. Animo's Pet Shop as the seven Mutant Animals watched everything on television watching the police on screen taking Rojo, Azul and Armarillio away toward the Washington B.C. Jail) Doris: Thanks for coming to me and Dr. Kelly's rescue, Mutant Animals. If it wasn't for the police to handle this, I knew you would sprang into action. Mutant Frog: (Eats the extra cheese pizza) No problem. That's what we do. Protect people from bad crooks. Mutant Hamster: (Eats the pepperoni pizza) Do you know what it will take for us Mutants to come to your rescue? Mutant Cockatiel: (Eats the anchovie pizza) At least we get to eat a lot of pizza for our victory. Mutant Seagull: (Eats the anchovie pizza too) You can never eat too much pizza when you gain this weight and pounds inside our mutant animal bodies. Mutant Mammoth: (Eats the mushroom pizza) There's still more Mutants on the team that we should join up with. Mutant Hornet: (Eats the celery pizza) I wonder who they are anyway. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Eats the lettuce pizza) I'm just in the mood for eating plant food with the pizza. Mutant Frog: Perhaps we should do something tomorrow night for the next big mission. Mutant Seagull: Gee, Froggy. What are we going to do tomorrow night? Mutant Frog: The same thing we do every day, Seagull. Get revenge on the Tennyson family! (Then we zoom out of the Dr. Animo's Pet Shop as the camera pans up to the sky where we see the full moon and the stars) THE ENDCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of Episode Transcripts